


If I Were to Stop For a Moment

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: During/Post-"Smile Time."Request: Gunn & Wes actually talking in season 5.Summary: For fanfic 100 082.If, Gunn stops by Wesley's office.





	If I Were to Stop For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a2zmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/gifts).



Gunn's ready to leave the office. He's sick of hearing Angel whine about being a puppet, and he could really use a beer after hacking the stuffing out of those demons.

As he walks into Wesley's office, he sees Fred go by, toward the elevators.

Gunn stands in the doorway.

"Can I help you, Charles?" Wesley asks. He barely looks up from his desk, but when does Wesley ever take a break.

Gunn invites him out, and Wesley says something about work. But Gunn's not listening. Instead, he keeps talking; he keeps convincing Wesley.

Soon Wesley's bantering back to him, and they're heading to the bar.


End file.
